Picnic Love
by KaterinaDilaurentis
Summary: This story is about the Chosen Children's love in a picnic held in the Digital World.The story takes part after the last episode of Digimon 02 but before they all are grown up and have children.The couples are,Taimi,Sorato,Takari,and Kenyako.Arigato!  @
1. Chapter 1 Can we go?

**Picnic Love Chapter 1-Can we go?**

This is my first story!Hope you all will follow this story! ^^ Arigato

Disclaimer:I do not own Digimon or any characters in this story.

After the digidestineds defeated Beliavamdemon, DigiEggs start appearing in front of children all over the world. The Digidestined decided that they needed a break from fighting evil so they decided to have a party in the Digital final plan was to stay in the Digital world for a donated snacks that will last for a week in the got his mom to make enough brownies for all of the others donated some stuff in the trip they had enough of everything to stay in the Digital World for a week,they told theirs is where the story starts.

At the Yagami resident:

Taichi:Mom, and I have something to tell you.

Mom:What is it,Taichi?

Hikari:Sit down first, too,Mom.

Mom: You two sound so important.

Taichi:You see,we and the others are tired of fighting all those evil Digimon and we decided to have a party in the Digital World.

Dad:Wait!Who are "the others"?

Hikari:You know;Takeru,Daisuke,Yamato,Joe,Koushiro, Mimi,Miyako,Iori,Sora and Ken.

Dad:Oh,well on.

Taichi:We're going to stay in the Digital World for a week.

Hikari:Don't worry!We're all have all the food and drinks that can last all of us for two weeks. Daisuke said we should bring extra incase anything happens.

Taichi:So,is it okay?

Mom:You tell us now?(looks at Dad while he looks at her then smiles)

Mom&Dad:Of course you can go.

Taichi and Hikari:(releaved) Thanks mom and dad.

(say goodnight to parents,walk to their room.)

Takerus's Mom:Of course!

Yamato's Dad:Go have FUN!

At the Motomiya resident

Daisuke's Dad:Okay,son.

Judy(Daisuke's sister):Is Yamato going,too?

Daisuke:Yes and only Digidestineds are allowed to go.

Judy:Awww…..

Ken's Dad:All right!

Koushiro's Mum:YES!

Mimi's Mum:Yeah!(smilling)

Joe's Dad:Oh,go Joe!

Miyako's Mum:Yup!

Iori's Mum:Okay!Go have real fun,Iori.

Sorry it's so short but I hope you all will like my story….. ! ^^

Please review!


	2. Chapter 2 Let's go!

**Picnic Love Chapter 2-Let's GO!**

Here is Chapter 2...Enjoy!

Disclaimer:I do not own Digimon or any characters in this story.

All of the Digidestined woke up at 6:00am to get ready and meet each other at the school's computer room.

Miyako:Where are the others?I thought we promised to meet at 's already 6:40 now.

Iori:Their only late 10 minutes.

Koushiro:Look!There they are.

Taichi:Sorry, mom was worried and spend 20 minutes telling us what to do if anything happens.

Hikari:She only stop when dad said we fought all those evil digimons and save the world so we could handle anything.

Daisuke:That's right!Oh,Yamato.

Yamato:What is it,Daisuke?

Daisuke:You know,Judy wanted to come too.

Yamato:(panicking)You didn't bring her along did you?

Daisuke:Of course….

(Yamato freaking out and grabbing Takeru's arm as hard as possible)

Daisuke:NOT!

Yamato:(letting go of Takeru's arm and chilling down)Thank god!

(Everyone laughing)

Joe:Okay should get everyone here?

Taichi:There should be 12 ,Hikari,Takeru, Yamato,Koushiro,Joe,Daisuke,Miyako,Iori,Ken, Sora…Hey!Where's Mimi?

Mimi:(running towards them)I'm here!Sorry I'm late.

Taichi:And 's 's go!

Miyako:Digi Port…OPEN!

This chapter is short too. But will try to make the chapters longer...Arigato ne reading..

Please review ^^


	3. Chapter 3 Run,Digimon,RUN!

**Picnic Love Chapter 3- Run,Digimon,RUN!**

Disclaimer:I do not own Digimon or any characters in this story.

Everyone:AHH!(while falling on the ground after entering the Digital World)

Mimi:Ouch,my butt hurts..

Sora:I thought we ask the Digimons to put cushions here...wait,where are they?

(All of the Digimons walking out from a huge bush)

Palmon:Gomen,we took it away...

Mimi:Why? Was it by accident?Were you guys going to move the TV?

Palmon: Iie...

Agumon:Well you see,we did it on purpose.

Taichi:Why?

Gabumon:We decided to...err...

Yamato:Spit it out,Gabumon!

Gabumon:Err...

Tailmon:And I thought I was the cat here...What we were planning to do was; make you all fall...in simple words...play a trick on you guys...See,that was easy to tell,Gabumon.

Gabumon:Well I was afraid they would get angry.

Tailmon: You know they won't get angry over small things like this and...

(Tailmon was cut off by Agumon)

Agumon:You two,better talk later and for now... run!

(Pulls the 2 and runs as fast as realizing that the children were not following,Tailmon and Gabumon ran along with the other Digimons)

Tailmon:(shouting) Why are we running?

Agumon:(shouting too) No time to explains just RUN!

(Around 2,3 minutes later, everyMON was tired and was panting)

Tailmon:(panting) Can you(panting) explain now?(panting)

Agumon:Well,you see(panting),they were angry and were chasing us.

Gabumon:Who are they?(panting)

Palmon: The children (panting)

Tailmon: Why?(just catching her breath)

Gomamon:Because we play a trick on them.

Tentomon:I think their planning their revenge now

Tailmon&Gabumon:(finally realizing that the children are not with them) Ohhh...

I decided to add a little chaos between the children and the Digimons…..

Arigato ne following this story!

Please review! ^^


	4. Chapter 4 Revenge of The Chosen Children

**Chapter 4-Revenge of the Chosen Children**

Chapter 4 is up...hope you all enjoy..arigato! ^^

P.S,as I promised,this chapter is longer than the rest.

Disclaimer:I do not own Digimon or any character in this story.

V-mon:What should we do now?

Agumon:I don't know but I have a feeling Taichi and the others would take their revenge.

Meanwhile,back to the children.

Mimi:I hit my butt hard and it really hurts.I want REVENGE!

Daisuke:I will not forgive V-mon that easily.I want revenge TOO!

Yamato:Then we better think of a plan.

Taichi:Did anyone bring salt?Or vinegar?

Iori:No,why?

Koushiro:Taichi,what a brilliant idea!

Taichi:But I haven't told you all my idea yet.

Koushiro: There's only 1 way to take revenge with salt and vinegar. Add it in their food and make them SUFFER!

Taichi:Exactly!

Takeru:Great idea!

Mimi:Okay,Hikari and Miyako go back to the real world and get loads and tons of salt and vinegar.

Hikari&Miyako:HAI!

(Hikari&Miyako raised their D-3 in front of the TV and got sucked back to the real world)

Sora:Okay,now while Hikari&Miyako get the ingredients,we open the sushi and sandwiches up.

Koushiro:The plan is we soak the tomatoes,cucumbers,etc from the sandwich into the vinegar and we dip the sushi into the salt and say that it's an extra ingredient and since they don't really know a lot about the real world so they won't know.

Yamato:MWAHAHAHAHA!

(everyone looks at Yamato for a while,then starts laughing along)

Everyone:MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

In the real world,Hikari&Miyako run to Miyako's family's store to get the ingredients.

Miyako's father:Miyako! I thought you were at a picnic in the Digital world, oh koninchiwa,Hikari-chan.

Hikari:Koninchiwa!

Miyako:We forgot something.(runs to the salt department while Hikari finds the vinegar department)

Hikari:Should 3 bottles be enough?(while showing Miyako the 3 bottles of vinegar,

Miyako looked at the writing and saw the 500ml written)

Miyako:Should be enough. How about the salt?(Showing Hikari the 5 medium sized salt containers).Each container contains 200g so it's 1kg of salt all together.

Hikari:Should be okay. Let's hurry back then.

Miyako's father:Miyako what are you going to do with all that vinegar and salt?

Miyako:We doing something,sayonara!

Hikari&Miyako left the store and hurried back to Miyako's room,Miyako's mother saw them as she just got home and was opening the door.

Miyako's mother:Miyako,I though you were...Miyako!Miyako...!Miya...!

Miyako&Hikari quickly ran to Miyako's room ignoring her mother.

Miyako's mother:What are they up to?(confused why they ignored her)

Miyako:Digi-port OPEN!

Hikari:We're back!

Takeru:Woah!That's a lot of salt and vinegar you two've got...

Yamato:Okay,let's rock&ROLL!

After around an hour, all you can hear from the children were

MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Poor Digimons...what will happen to them?

Meanwhile back to Digimon's hiding spot they had no idea what their partners where up to..

Hawkmon:I think we should go back.

V-mon:And get ourselves KILLED?NO WAY!

Tailmon! Patamon! Palmon!...Armadimon...!

Tailmon:Did you hear something?

Patamon:I thought I heard Takeru calling me.

Palmon:Me too...

Armadimon:And I thought I heard Iori calling me,dagya...

Tailmon:Do you think they have forgiven us?

Armadimon:Maybe,dagya...

Agumon:I'll go...

Agumon was cut off by Taichi that suddenly appeared out of the bush and busted them...

All the mons started screaming like crazy!

Taichi:FOUND THEM!

In no time flat,all the other children appeared.

Daisuke:Don't worry. We're not angry

The screaming stopped right after Daisuke's words

V-mon:Really?

Daisuke:Yup!

Yamato:Come'on!Let's go ! I'm hungry.(checks wrist watch and shouts) OMG! It's already 11:34a.m.! No wonder I'm starving.I haven't had anything this morning.

Takeru:Me too...

Taichi&Hikari:Me 3...

Koushiro:Let's go eat the sushi and sandwiches that we brought.

They went back to their camp and the children were sure which was 'poisoned' and which wasn' course they gave the mons the 'poisoned' ones.

Armadimon:FOOD,dagya!

V-mon:Let's eat!

All the mons stuffed themselves...as the children were watching closely...

OH NO! Poor mons...well,this is the revenge of the chosen children so they must suffer for what they did...

EWWWWWWW!(vomiting sounds by all the mons)

Armadimon:Why is this sushi so salty,dagya?

Biyomon:And why is this sandwich so sour...ew!

ha ha ha ha ha ha! came from all of the children.

Agumon:What did you all do to the food?

hahahahahahahahahaha! still came from the children...

Soon they recovered from their laugh and said...

Yamato:We 'poisoned' it...hahahaha!

V-mon:Stop laughing it's NOT FUNNY!

Daisuke:It IS!HAHAHAHAHA!

Taichi:Hey,we were just taking our revenge...so now we're fair...haha

Patamon:I thought you guys said we're forgiven...

Mimi:NEVER!

Palmon:Mimi...

Mimi:NO!Not so easily...HAHAHA!

Hikari:okay now,that's enough for this time.I hope there won't be a next time but I have to admit it's very funny!

All the children:HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

All the mons:Aaaaaaaaaaaaaawwwwwwwwwwwwww...

Haha!Poor digimons. 'dagya' that Armadimon always say was taken from the anime the Japanese version,Armadimon always adds 'dagya' after everything he even I don't know what it means...'Gomen' means sorry as I did add the word when they apologize and you should know what 'koninchiwa' means but incase you don't it means 'hello'.And 'hai' means 'yes'.'Sayonara' means 'bye'.Well,just review k?Please? Arigato gozaimahss! ^^


	5. Chapter 5 The Love Starts

**Chapter 5-The Love Starts**

I am so so sorry I haven't updated in centuries

I don't get many reviews(only 2 reviews and I'm up to chap 4)

* * *

><p>pls review if you want me to continue. Can I pls get at least 5 reviews(including the 2 I already have) before I update the next chap? Pls? And I might not be able to update everyday or so maybe per chapter per week or maybe sooner cos I've got 2 other stories to write and I'm kinda busy. So sorry and pls check out my other fanfics. Thank you so much for following this story. Love you guys! Oh and I'm changing my format cos my friend told me fanfic keeps on deleting my words cos they don't like my format . I just wanted to change my format,so here it is !<p>

* * *

><p>And the love STARTS! This chapter is basically about Takari. Enjoy! Arigato! ^^<p>

Disclaimer:I do not own Digimon or any character in this story…

After the food and the fun,the children and their Digimon decided to go for a walk.

'You guys go,I just want to stay here.' Hikari was a little tired so she decided to stay back

'Then I'll…' Daisuke got intterupted by Yamato before he could finish

'Takeru!You stay with Hikari-chan.'

Taichi pushed Takeru to Hikari and said

'Tailmon,Patamon you two come with us…'

'But I…..(Tailmon hit Patamon and then he realized what they wanted to do)Ohh…..Okay!'

'Demo…..boku…..oww…..' Daisuke was complaining (by the way demo=but,boku=I(only boys use the phraise)

'Let's go then….' Ken suggested they go already so they could get back earlier

After that,everyone and everymon left leaving the two in a situation.

'You know you can go with them cause I'm fine.'

'No I'm fine. Hikari -chan?'

'hm?'

'boku…boku…'

'nani?' (nani=what)

'Boku….I like you a lot!'

Hikari was shock to hear Takeru's words….

'watashi….watashi…I like you too.'

'really?'

'yes...'

Meanwhile,

Yamato whispered to Taichi: Wonder what's happening back there…

'Yeah…..I really hope they work it out….' both of the older brothers were worried for their siblings

'I told Takeru-kun to tell Hikari-chan how he feels about her when he has the chance.

'Me too…, hope none of them chicken out' Taichi was worried that his little sister was shy to tell Takeru how she felt and Yamato had the same though.

'Ken-kun?' Wormmon called out to his partner

'nani?'

'Do you like Miyako-chan?'

'NANI?Wormmon!Don't say it that out loud!' Ken was blushing

'Your blushing,Ken-kun.'

Ken just looked away.

After around an hour,they headed back to their camp.

'Hey,where's Hikari-chan and Takeru-kun?' as he was panicking where they were and TOGETHER

'There they are!(pointing to the corner where Takeru was holding Hikari's hand)' Sora pointed out

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!' Daisuke was screaming like a physcho

Taichi and Yamato walked over to Hikari and Takeru and said…

'Are you 2…?'

(Hikari&Takeru blushing)

'I take that as a…'

(Daisuke got nervous…..)

'YES!' Taichi and Yamato said at the same time

* * *

><p>And that's it! Getting interesting,right?Well,after Takari,Kenyako will start. please review k? Arigato! ^^<p> 


	6. Chapter 6 Kenyako

**Chapter 6 Kenyako**

Thanks for still following this story and thanks for the reviews. You guys are awesome. This chapter is mainly about Kenyako since the last chapter was about Takari. And some hints about Sorato. So here it is. And sorry for the late update…Can I get 10 reviews this time?…and I'm on 6 now so just need 4 more for me to update.. THANKS!

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon cos if I did Hikari and Takeru would have gotten married in the last episode of 02 and the series would still be on.

'HIKARI-CHAN!' Daisuke was still shocked and jealous.

'haha' everyone was laughing at Daisuke

'Yamato, now that their together we still have another pair to get together' Taichi whispered to Yamato

'Ken and Miyako' Yamato replied.

'Ken, can you help me do something?' Taichi called out

'Hai' Ken replied(hai=yes)

'Can you go get some wood for me? I wanna start a fire' Agumon knew about this so he didn't speak out that he could start a fire without wood.

'Okay' Ken just obeyed his senior.

'Miyako!.Why don't you go with Ken?' Sora told Miyako

'Okay' Miyako was a little shy and Ken was blushing

'See ya' Taichi and Yamato were laughing secretly

After they headed to the forest Ken spoke up..

'So, um… Miyako-chan?'

'Hm?'

'Erm…I..erm….'

'Ken-kun, I…I like you' as Miyako was the brave one she decided to tell Ken.

'I like you too.' Ken was happy that she returned the feelings he had for her.

Miyako just blush

'Onni-chan'

'Hikari-chan, what's the matter'

'Did you purposely set up Miyako and Ken?'

'Hai, we planned all of this'

'We?'

'Yamato and I planned for you and Takeru to get together and Miyako and Ken'

'Onnichan!'

'Hey, we were helping you guys.'

'Arigato,onnichan' Hikari said as she smile to her brother

'So, wonder how it's going out there….' Yamato spoke to Sora

'Yeah, me too.. Really hope they work it out as easily as Takeru and Hikari'

'Ya, er…Sora-san?'

'hm?'

'Erm, never mind. I'll tell you some other time.'

'Okay, but you can tell me anytime you know' Sora said as she smiled to Yamato

'Okay' he smiled back too

'We better head back and get ready for dinner' Ken suggested to Miyako

'Ya, let's go'

'Hey, guys. We're back' Ken greeted his friends

Wormmon walked over to Hawkmon

'Hawkmon, something's different about them'

'Yeah,I realized it too.'

'YEAH!' Taichi and Yamato cheered out loud and high-fived

'What's with you guys?' Mimi was curious

'Nothing' Taichi and Yamato didn't want the rest to know they set the couples up

_Both couples are together now. All I can say is VICTORY!_ Yamato thought to himself

_Now that these two couples are together, better get Yamato and Sora together. We should all plan it together. But Yamato and Sora certainly can't know about us planning to set them up._ Taichi was trying to help his best friend decided to get the others in the plan too as it would be easier if they knew what was going was over Sora but was into Mimi but didn't tell anyone and didn't know whether Mimi felt the same way.

Sorry for all the short chapters. All chapters are gonna be short because each couple has their own chapter. Should Taimi or Sorato romance be in the next chapter? I only take 3 votes cos gotta write soon and update. Again thx for following this story and pls pls pls review. Two couples are together on the first day..hehe. Thanks for the wonderful reviews. Big thanks to:

_**1234,fubuki,**_ _**X10A freedom,HannaPierce and EzioUchiha**_

Next chapter will be up if I get 4 more reviews(10 reviews total)

So pls review…LOVE YOU GUYS!


	7. Chapter 7 Taichi's Big Idea, Or Is It?

**Chapter 7 – Trouble and Love**

Hey guys! I'm BACK! Sorry for the late update, been very busy. And had a hard time thinking of how to get the two couples left together and I didn't want it to be the same; leave them alone and they confess. I wanted it to be more unique and I just suddenly had this idea while I was turning around my bed at what, 3 am? And so this is my idea of how to get Taimi and Sorato together. It's the longest chapter I have written so far. Oh and please if you are a fan of Avatar The Last Airbender, please go read my story Our Future. I just updated chapter 2 yesterday and the story has been up for more than a month now but only two reviews. Please help me out. THANK YOU so much for still reading. Here we go!

Disclaimer: I own 100% over Digimon. LOL just kidding, I do not own Digimon.

It was time for the camp fire in the digital world. Everyone and mon gathered around the bon fire and Yamato sang most of the songs. They were roasting marshmallows when Taichi got an idea.

'Mimi, can I talk to you for a sec?'

'Sure. What's up, Taichi?'

'Follow me'

Taichi led Mimi to the woods.

'Why so secretive?'

'Well, okay we all know that Yamato is crazy about Sora and so is Sora, right?'

'Like, duh!'

'Okay, so I've got a really good plan to get them together and I need your help now so I can tell the others cos it's a really big thing and I need everyone and mon in it so they wouldn't ruin it.'

'Okay, so what do you want me to do?'

'Well, I'll need you to distract Yamato and Sora.'

'Okay, what do you have in mind?'

'All you gotta do is….'

And the conversation went on but no I'm not letting you guys know the plan until later. Okay, so they walked back to the camp after say around 10 minutes.

'Hey, Yamato, Sora. Can I talk to you? It's urgent.' Mimi straight away went to them

'Sure'

'Of course'

'Right. Follow me'

'Mimi, we have been walking for 5 minutes now' Sora started to worry for her friend.

'Oh,yeah' _I hope I can get more of their time but how? Hurry up Taichi! I can only hold them for a while longer._

'You see, guys. The thing is….erm….erm…'

'Mimi, you can tell us anything' Sora assured her

'Wait! Your not trying to get our help with Taichi, right?' Yamato joked

'Of course not. It's just…..erm…'

Then she had a wonderful idea. Fainting.

'I….' and then Mimi 'fainted'.

'MIMI!' Sora and Yamato shouted at the same time

'Mimi! Are you okay? Can you hear me?'

'I'll carry her. We better get her back right now.'

'Okay'

Meanwhile,

'Guys, hurry! We don't have much time' Taichi gathered everyone and mon around

'What do you mean, oniichan?'

'Well, I going to keep this short and fast. We all know that Sora and Yamato are crazy for each over but no one has made a move so I've decided we help them. Mimi knows about this and later she might come back unconscious or something so don't worry it's part of the act. So here's the plan….'

Taichi started talking really fast but clear but he slowed down when he was telling then his plan so they wouldn't get confused.

'And later everyone and mon must act oblivious if Mimi comes back unconscious. Palmon, if she does come back like that, act all worried and panic and stuff. But it's just a part of the plan. You guys all get it?'

'GOT IT' everyone and mon replied at once.

And just then,

'TAICHI! GUYS! HELP!' they suddenly heard Sora calling out but knew that it's fake.

'Mimi just suddenly fainted' Yamato explained

'Oh my god! Mimi, are you okay?

_Man, Palmon and Mimi's good. They could even win and Oscar._ Taichi thought to himself.

'I'll handle it from here. Taichi, Palmon, Gomamon and Hikari. Follow me!' Joe ordered

Once they got in Mimi's tent, she jumped up straight away.

'Did I buy enough time?'

'Just in time, thanks for the help.'

'So, you guys are all set?'

'Yes. The plan's day after tomorrow right oniichan?'

'Yeah, Hikari. We got one full day to set everything up.'

'That's good to hear'

'So, how long do I have to stay in here pretending that I fainted?'

'Just 5 more minutes. I'll tell them it's nothing serious and that you just fainted cos you were exhausted.'

'Thanks, Joe'

'No problem'

'I'll go out and tell them now'

Joe walked out of Mimi's tent and called the others

'Hey guys. Don't worry. Mimi's fine, she was just exhausted and will be awake in say around 5 minutes.'

'Okay, thanks Joe. Oh and we need to talk to her. She wanted to tell us something before she fainted.' Sora looked and Yamato and he nodded.

'Yeah'

'Okay, you guys can…'

'Hey guys! Mimi's awake.' Taichi came rushing out to fit with the act.

'Great, so we can go talk to her now'

'Okay, hey Palmon, Gomamon and Hikari. Come out for a sec Sora and Yamato wants to talk to Mimi in private.'

'Okay'

'Thanks Taichi'

Sora and Yamato then walked in Mimi's tent and were relieved as they were the only ones who didn't know it's just an act.

'Mimi, you shocked me back there' Sora immediately rushed to her best friend.

'Sorry, but I'm fine now'

'So, you wanted to tell us something?'

'Oh, sorry. I forgot what I wanted to say. It's not anything important just something stuff. I'll tell you guys when I remember what it is.'

'Okay. It's late now and we should all go to sleep now. Good night Mimi.'

'Night Mimi'

'Good night Sora, good night Yamato.'


End file.
